


Day 5 of spideypool week - Pain

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Wade hurts more than usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 of spideypool week - Pain

“Wade? Waaaade?! WAAAADE!??” Peter knocked hard on the window, yelling his boyfriend’s name. No answer.

Peter sighed and managed to open the window from the outside, letting himself in. He knew Wade wouldn’t mind his ‘baby boy’ breaking and entering. After all, he WAS returning his car keys he had borrowed to drive Aunt May to the tree nursery so that she could buy some roses for her garden.

Inside Wade’s bedroom, Peter put the keys down carefully on the cluttered desk and was about to look for a pen -or, knowing the merc, crayolas- to leave a message with it when he heard a whine coming from the bathroom.

The young man froze. Another whine could be heard, soft and filled with pain.

Peter approached the bathroom door and pushed it gently.

His heart stopped for a moment.

Wade was sitting in the bathtub, naked, head down, his arms wrapped around his torso and he was rocking back and forth, eyes tightly closed. He obviously hadn’t noticed Peter was there as he kept moaning under his breath :

“ow ow ow ow my skin ow ow ow”

Peter’s soul shattered in a million pieces and he instinctively reached for the man he loved. When Wade flinched, the young man drew his hand back as if he had been burned, with a sharp intake of breath that sounded like a sob.

“Wade, honey, how can I help?”

“ow ow ow ow ow ow”, Wade let out pitiful sounds and started to rock faster in the tub.

“Please tell me how to help you.”

Wade started shaking his head very fast and Peter made soft shushing sounds to reassure the merc.

Turning the faucets, the hero filled half the tub with warm water, hoping it would sooth the burn and the itches a bit. It seemed to have a positive effect since Wade stopped rocking. He was still making pained sounds, though.

“ow ow ow ow ow my skin ow ow ow ow ow”

The merc looked up at his boyfriend at last, his eyes pleading and filled with hurt and terror.

Wade’s voice was so soft it was almost hard to hear, but the words pierced through Peter’s heart as sure as a dagger would.

“Please Peter make it stop kill me please make it stop”

The young man felt faint but he drew Wade’s head in his arms and placed his cheek against the man’s forehead.

“You’re going to be fine my love, I’ll take care of you don’t worry.”

Peter held his lover until the other’s breathing slowed down a bit, then he carefully rested the sleeping man’s head on the edge on the bathtub.

 

So Peter got up with a determined look and exited the flat through the window, pulling his mask over his face as he swung away. He landed on the side of the nearest hospital, and carefully let himself in through an unoccupied room. Keeping to the shadows and crawling on the ceiling, he made his way to the burn unit and quickly found the room where the medicine was kept.

Browsing through the jars and bottles, he quickly found what he was looking for. Spider-Man webbed a few jars of ointment for severe burn victims onto his back and left as carefully as he came in. Peter would be lying if he said he felt guilt for this theft, the agonizing image of his pained lover burned on his eyelids forever.

 

Back in Wade’s place, Peter put all the jars down on the bathroom’s floor and selected the most promising one. The merc had woken but he looked at the young hero with empty eyes.

Peter scooped a large amount in his hand and started rubbing it in Wade’s shoulder. He didn’t react at first but soon a relieved sigh escaped his lips and he leaned back into the Spider’s expert hands. The young man continued to rub the ointment all over the scarred man’s body, careful not to put pressure on the most raw parts of the skin. Wade relaxed slowly, he caught Peter’s hand and drew it to his lips, kissing it with love and gratitude.

“Thank you, Baby boy.”

Peter felt Wade’s lips curl into a smile against his knuckles.

“Thank you so much.”


End file.
